Twisted Fate ( The Hunger Games )
by SmileyJen
Summary: The world appeared hideous as he chuckles, "Let me ask you a question then, princess. Would you kill like a monster, or die in the hands of one?"
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome Home

**DISCLAIMER : I do NOT own any of the Hunger Games characters except for the OCs. **

**P/s : It's my first series so please don't hesitate to give me some advice! Thanks for reading :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Welcome Home**

The sun is blazing hot today and I can feel the beads of sweat trickling down my neck. The sound of waves smashing against rocks and seagulls were in perfect harmony, as the familiar smell of seawater washes up my nose. Taking a deep and long breath, I felt my heart grow warm inside.

This is my home.

"Fae,"

I glanced up a little from the ground, failing to open my eyes much due to the sun. But through my half-opened eyelids I could just make out the figure leaning against a tree. A tall, lean, masculine man gives me a warm smile while calling my nickname, and I couldn't help but return a smile back.

"Well hello dear brother. Back so soon?" I teased.

He chuckled, "Of course dear sister, can't let you miss me too much now, can I?" he emphasizes on the dear with a deeper tone but he can't hide the playfulness in him.

He hasn't change much even after being two months away from home, but I can feel the fatigue in him slowly eating away. I know him very well, he isn't one to complain. Fact is the Capitol wears people out, like poison slowly seeping into the roots of a tree. So much so that even the strongest and the smartest change after spending too much time in that hell-like city. Not to mention the Reaping tomorrow, it's unlikely we'll be feeling joy anytime soon.

"What are you doing rolling around anyways? You're all muddy," He complained while pulling a leaf off my hair, a look of curiosity and disgust plastered on his face.

"If you must know," I grunted while scraping fallen leaves. "I'm looking for Passion flower. It's for Annie, helps her sleep at night. Poor girl hasn't had much lately and we all know why." I sneaked a peep at him, carefully watching his reaction.

He is silent but I know what's going through his head. His face made it obvious for awhile before he put on his usual smile again.

"Anyways, I'm glad to finally see you. I hope you are hungry because I've got stew and blueberry pie waiting for you," He ruffles my hair vigorously and messing them up, but I could care less.

I stood up grinning, waving the picked flower in my hand before nodding.

"Of course I am, Finnick."

We ate in utter silence. Finnick tried to make small talk at first, asking me how I've been, about Mags and Annie, but it was obviously just a desperate act to make things lively; to get my mind off the Reaping tomorrow. With every passing year, Finnick gets more and more worried. I don't blame him, because I am too.

Every year, two children from each of the 12 districts are brought into a ruthless game, forced to battle for survival. What fun there is to watch people dying; to watch friends turn against one another; to watch families being torn apart is beyond my comprehension. Everyone knows about the games, we live fearing it.

Ever since Finnick won the 65th hunger games when he was only 14, life's been very different. I was rather young and I couldn't remember much of it. I vaguely remember people crying as he said goodbye, but wasn't aware that my brother was probably never coming home again. But he did; for that I am thankful that Mags kept her word and brought him back, alive.

Thanks to Finnick, we now live at the Victor's village now with too much money to spend. We have it easy compared to many families, considering how poor the district is. But even so, life wasn't all perfect.

The games might have given lots of wealth, but it took something even more precious away - Finnick. I don't see him very often because he's always busy making trips to the Capitol. Nevertheless, he's the big brother I adore. Unlike me who is rather "bland", being of a short height, weak and not particularly attractive, it's weird to even think we are of the same family.

"How's the capitol? Is it as lovely as ever?" I put as much sarcasm as I could conjure into the question.

He chuckled, "Let's just say it's not an ideal place for a holiday."

I sneak glances between scoops of my stew and see him fidgeting a little. Other people might not notice the fact that he balls his hands into fists when he's struggling to find the right words. I found it hilarious how the supposing charming Finnick Odair being lost of words, and started counting mentally to when he would finally spill the beans.

"Fae," he starts.

Not too bad, I was only at 498; he usually takes much longer than this.

"I'm sorry,"

My spoon was still suspended midair when he threw those words out, words filled with deepest regret. I blinked a few times, closed my opened mouth and waited for him to continue. The mood suddenly got even more sullen than before.

"I'm sorry that I can't stop all of this." He made gestures with his hands. "The games, the reaping, that I didn't make a better difference even after winning the games." He grimaced as if he was disgusted with himself.

"Most importantly, I'm sorry for not being there for you,"

I hate it when he does that, always blaming himself for every single thing when all he did was do his very best.

"Stop that." I ordered. "Stop killing yourself for what happened. The games, Annie, even me. We love you, Finnick. I know how you're suffering inside. No one gives a damn about us except you."

"I know. But if I could just do somethin-"

"You've done more than enough Finnick. Sometimes I think you've done so much, that you're starting to get annoying." I raised my brow and teased him before he could continue beating himself up.

This made his smile just a little. He grips both my hands in his. "It'll be fine, Fae. I know it will," he seemed to be directing that statement to himself more than it was for me. I couldn't find the heart to disagree with him, so I simply smiled and nodded.

I truly wanted to stay like that forever; Quiet, peaceful times. But somewhere deep in my heart I knew, fate brings things you never ordered in life.

* * *

_"Take it from me, Fate doesn't care most of the time." __  
__- Diana Wynne Jones_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Reaping

**Chapter 2 - The Reaping**

The sun is extra intense this morning. Makes sense; It is an unbearable day, so why not make it worse by drowning everyone in their own sweat. I look around and see all the parents kissing their children, some were holding back tears as they watch their own child slowly walking into line.

"What if I get chosen mama?" A young girl in pigtails holds her mother's hand tightly, refusing to let go.

"You won't be, I promise. It'll all be over soon, dear. Now go. Be brave."

I wish there was someone to offer me these words of comfort now. Even if they are lies, at least you can still cling onto the little shreds of hope in them.

The peacemakers – creeps in white suits – watch closely like hawks as the girl reluctantly join the others in line. Anyone of us could die; possibly two if fate was feeling vicious. After all, there was absolutely nothing humane about the games.

"Screw all this shit." I heard a girl beside me mutter under her breath.

I mentally agree with her, though I kept it to myself in case the peacemakers hear us. It would be considered an act of "rebellion". No matter, the sooner this is over, the sooner I can go home and breathe again.

Even though my name isn't entered as many times as the other kids, still I felt like fate wasn't on my side today. I truly hate looking at someone's face on stage today, only having see their face flash across the screen when they are gone. Forcing myself to look straight ahead, I see Finnick standing there with an encouraging look on his face, as if telling me to stay strong. I can only muster enough strength to give a weak, small smile back.

As a tall, thin woman in extremely high and loud heels take the stage with a grin too wide for her plastered on her face, everyone fell silent. She taps the microphone lightly before putting on her best face for the screen. The way she wears a dress that is clearly too tight for her gets on my nerves, it looks as if it'll rip when she moves too quickly.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman. I am Ophelia, your district escort," Her voice sugary, but I taste no hint of sweetness at all. "What a lovely day it is indeed. Please, if I may present to you a video specially brought to you by none other than, the Capitol itself,"

After watching the same video for many years, I feel the butterflies grow in my stomach as the end drew near and the familiar nauseous feeling recurring once more. I look at the kids around me and I can't imagine which poor soul has to be separated from their family, thrown into a game nobody deserves without guarantee of making it back home alive. There's more to lose than your life, you could lose your sanity instead.

Sometimes District 4 gets lucky; but it rarely happens even though we are considered as a Career District. The ones who made it back are our pride. Whereas the others, we remember them and honor them just as much. To us, they've kept their dignity and died either a noble or worthy death.

"Aren't all of you just thrilled?" Ophelia giggles and look around searching for a happy face before finding none. "Once more we stand here, feeling the excitement as we choose our fellow tributes. Whoever it may be, may the odds be ever in your favor,"

Her face shone with eagerness while everyone else stare blankly. The only excitement I feel is the moment this is finally over. I see Finnick smiling rather forcefully at Ophelia.

"Ladies first," Ophelia's long slippery fingers waves around the top of the glass bowl on stage - the bowl that contained our fate – before pulling out a neatly folded paper. An amused smile shows on her face as she carefully peals it open. She clears her throat a little, preparing to announce an unlucky tribute's name. The Capitol calls it the chance to glory while I call it the ticket to death. It sounds more appropriate in my opinion.

If there is a sound I despise more than anything in this world at the very moment, it belongs to Ophelia. The words she spoke had broken our hope - my hope in particular - as I hear the sound before her lips could finish mouthing out the words. 2 words.

"Finella Odair"

...

Everything stops for a moment before I realise.  
_  
It is my name.  
_  
I feel my eyes widening, my mouth gaping like a fish out of water. I stare straight at Finnick in horror, and I know it's real. His face, he tries his best to put on a straight face, but his eyes betrays him anyway.

"Finella Odair!" Ophelia calls out again.

The peacekeepers inch forward ready to drag me up if necessary. Before they have the pleasure of doing so, someone behind pushes me ever so gently. I snap awake and start making my way up automatically. With every step, I feel my heart shatter a little, as if my sanity is breaking into pieces beyond repair.

"Excellent! Another Odair prepared to continue the legacy I see. Lovely." she gives my arm a reassuring squeeze before continuing. "Now, where was I? Ah yes, time for the gentleman," she turns and walks towards the other bowl.

I blink back the tears. I try to clear my thoughts but all I could think of was how my death is going to hurt Finnick. Let's face it, the odds of me coming home are little.

"Phileus Magner!" Ophelia reads out, but before I could see who the unlucky tribute was; before he himself could react, a hand shot up and saved him from a possibly gruesome death.

"I volunteer as tribute." A firm, strong voice breaks the silence.

"And your name is?" Ophelia leans forward in anticipation.

"Conner Billock." The boy says while slowly making his way pass the crowd. A wave of shock washes me awake. Conner, I know him. Not too well, still the idea of us killing each other makes me sick.

Everyone murmur among themselves, some giving him looks of sympathy; while others mock him for being plain foolish. He is eighteen; he could've walked away as a free man without ever having to worry getting reaped, though he doesn't seem to mind as he walks with strides of pride. Conner nods to acknowledge the crowd, but his quivering lips show he is equally terrified.

Ophelia smiles and motions for the peacemakers to let Conner up stage. "Eager to prove yourself now, aren't you?"

"Shake" she mouthed slightly. We did. I did not smile; he did not as well.

"There we have it, our tributes! Give them a round of applause for the two who will bring honor to District 4!" Ophelia gives her grand finale speech only to find no applause, but looks of remorse to the fallen tributes that will soon face death. I hear Ophelia squeal in delight, and my face cringe in pain.

She says a few more words before closing the Reaping. Conner and I are escorted -pushed to be exact – into the Justice Hall, where we were given time to say our goodbyes. Many of my schoolmates came, with hugs and kisses, wishing me luck; luck that I wasn't sure if sufficient enough to save me.

They told me that they would always remember me, as if it was decided that I would not come home. I don't blame them, a scrawny 5 foot tall girl going into the games? I'd be lucky if I made it through the first bloodbath. I wasn't too upset everybody expected me to die because they were merely being honest. But I have to admit, a little hope would've made me feel better.

Mags and Annie came in later. Annie, with tears enough to flood the room hugs me like never before while Mags hold my hands. Her eyes already tell me all - she is sorry.

"Take care of yourself, Mags. And Annie, she needs you." I whisper. Mags nods.

"Annie, look at me. Remember that I love you. Look after Finnick for me ok?" I kiss Annie on the forehead and she tries to say something but her sobs are too hard. It is tough trying to keep the tears in when you know this could be the last time meeting a loved one.

I know, there is absolutely nothing I can do to stop this. A peace keeper enters without knocking, disrupting the final goodbye I hoped would last longer.

"Time's up. Ms Odair is required to board the train, now." a fat man in a white suit ushers; with a tone showing that he's obviously having a bad day.

Annie shakes her head and struggles as she is force out the room. Mags simply retreats quietly, all the time without her eyes leaving mine. Until they finally disappear from my sight and I am left all alone, with only falling tears as company.

* * *

_"Take it from me, Fate doesn't care most of the time."_  
_― Diana Wynne Jones_


	3. Chapter 3 - Promise Me

**Chapter 3 - Promise Me**

"This is just plain bullshit." Finnick slams a fist on the table making me jump.

"Calm yourself down, Finnick. It is highly inappropriate to throw punches at furniture to express your unhappiness. Are you still a child?" Ophelia nags.

The commotion next door makes the situation all the more awkward for me and Conner, as we sit at the dining hall in the train waiting for our mentor to finish his anger dispute. I swallow nervously as I think of how to start the conversation, but nothing pops up. Conner too doesn't seem particularly interested to be the one to engage it.

So much for being from the same district.

"Think about it, of all the people in District 4, she gets chosen?"

"Things happen for a reason, Finnick." Ophelia offers gently.

"No." Finnick shot back. "Things happen when Snow wants them to. If it isn't Snow pulling the strings, how the hell would she end up here?" The train rattles as Finnick continues venting his anger.

"Finnick Odair! You will maintain your respect towards the President at all times if you have the wish to live. Now, control yourself." The urgency in Ophelia's voice - her sugary voice momentarily lost - shows just how serious the matter was.

I haven't spoken to Finnick since we boarded the train. To be honest, we both just don't know how to face each other right now. So I simply sit down and wait with Conner. However, Conner seems relaxed and unbothered by the fact that his mentor is throwing a fit next door.

Pretending to stare ahead, I peek at him from the corner of my eyes. He isn't as big and muscular as the other boys back in District 4, but rather tall and lean. I used to watch him fish with his dad all the time, wielding his trident by the shores. He might be mistaken as weak but he's awfully skilled in it, no arguing about that. Just why, I wonder, would he volunteer himself?

Nevertheless, He doesn't look too bad in person, with the brown hair and fair skin; he stands a better chance being liked than me. Ophelia sighs as she enters the dining hall, a sign of defeat in trying to calm Finnick.

"Now don't you worry, my dears," She assures us in a sing-song voice. "Finnick will be out in a minute. In the meantime, why don't we get to know each other a little better? It's always proper manners for ladies to go first." Ophelia turns her long neck towards my direction and paused.

I was momentarily lost for words when Ophelia gave me an expectant look. What words of joy was I supposed to come up with after I found out that I'm going to die in the most terrible way possible? I much prefer to drown my sorrows in silence, but Ophelia doesn't feel the same.

"Finella Odair, but you can call me Fae. Everyone does. I just turned 15." I mumble. This seems to please her even with my lack of enthusiasm.

"Please to meet you Finel– I mean, Fae. You have a lovely name, but I do hope you have the capability to speak a little louder in the future. Poise, elegance, and manners are the keys to success."

"Now, the gentleman who volunteered." She turns to Conner, who was silent the entire time, brows furrowed as he thought of what to say. He eventually gave up because he too, wasn't in the mood for long and touching speeches.

"I'm Conner Billock, 18." He speaks with a clear, strong voice, obviously not needing to take in the advice Ophelia gave me.

"Please to meet you too Conner. You seem like such a promising boy." Ophelia smiles widely, earning nothing but a simple nod from him.

"Both of you will absolutely love the Capitol. The food, the people, not to mention the furniture!" As Ophelia continues ranting about how wonderful the Capitol is, Finnick enters the hall just like his usual self, but with a much more serious face.

Finnick holds his hand out to Conner, who shook it politely. "Please to meet you," he says, though I could hear the edge to his voice. I knew that at this point, all pleasantries are forced. It's just standard operating procedure.

Finnick turns to me, eyes giving me a thousand apologies. I shake my head a little, to show him I am alright and he flops down onto the couch opposite from us.

"Shall we get down to business?" He says. "The games are violent and harsh. Don't expect to find much mercy in the arena. They will slit your throat the moment you least expect it and it'll be the end for you. Just like that. You'll be well on your way home lying in a box, dead."

I wince a little and Conner shifts uneasily.

Finnick chuckles. "Sorry about that. What's the point of sparing details if you're bound to face them?" He shrugs. "Better learn them from me, than to face them in the arena without preparation."

Finnick studies me and Conner, probably figuring out how to keep us alive. "The training center in the Capitol is the last chance you have. You'll have access to many facilities but that's not the point. The question is; how would you like to train? Together? Or have you both decided to walk separate paths already?"

It seems obvious how Conner requires less training; he's physically in a better state than I am. If he had the guts to volunteer, he must be prepared for this. With his abilities, I reckon he won't have any problem killing someone. Me on the other hand, I'd be lucky if I could lift a weapon up let alone use one.

"I would seek your guidance in all but training. I understand that your sister is in the subject, you would want to dedicate your time in preparing her." Conner answers before I do. His face does not falter as he gave me a quick glance between his sentences.

"As you wish," Finnick's familiar cheeky grin took his face once again; but it disappeared all too soon.

"I give my solemn word to help both of you. The victor of the 73rd Hunger games will be from District 4, no matter which one of you." Finnick states, though I know when it comes down to me and Conner, I'm still the one he would want to see coming out of the arena alive.

Conner gives a quick nod and I huff a little to show that I'm listening, earning a look of disapproval from Ophelia.

Ophelia is the one who stands up and break the tension filling the room when she can't stand it anymore.

"Now then, who's ready for dinner?" She claps her hands and giggles.

Tonight, I finally understood what people meant by "heaven on earth", for the food was amazing. There were so many varieties and some that we didn't even know or heard about. Though I felt sick looking at all the luxury I'm surrounded with, but since I'm dying in a few weeks, I might as well enjoy while I still can.

Even the stone-cold Conner let his guard down, as he happily devours his food, grabbing a new plate as he finishes his previous. Finnick, however, plays with his food without any real intention of eating. Ophelia is flabbergasted when she sees this act of impolite manners, but spares him the nagging as he is not having a good day.

"Shouldn't we be discussing about my favourite part?" Ophelia prods Finnick lightly.

"Favourite part?" Conner and I both ask in unison.

"Your image." FInnick settles his fork back onto the table elegantly to get Ophelia off his back. "The way the Capitol sees you. What you will show them."

"What is my image?" Conner looks up, temporarily forgetting his meatloaf as he focuses on Finnick.

"I thought that'd be rather obvious. Fearless; make them know that you are not to be taken lightly. You'll stand a higher chance of forming an alliance. Whether or not you join the Careers, that is up to you." Finnick explains carefully.

"Noted."

"What about Fae? Have you given that some thought?" Ophelia leans forward eagerly.

Finnick chuckles before giving an alluring smirk. "That, would be discussed between me and my dear sister,"

He disregards Ophelia's constant persuasion to disclose the information throughout dinner. Though I know he holds no hard feelings for Conner, he casts wary glances to him from time to time. I can tell Finnick seems hesitant to reveal any information. Perhaps Finnick has already regard Conner as an enemy that will turn his back on me when time comes.

...

Dinner made me feel a little better, but as soon as the darkness of night crept in and everyone tucked soundly in bed, I had time to slowly contemplate my future and it made things worse; for there is no future for me. The only sound heard is my constant breathing and the rattling of the train, evoking the desperate feeling that made me question whether or not I should just jump off the train.

Thankfully Finnick finds me before I do. A knock so soft, that wouldn't be heard if it wasn't for the silence. He opens the door ever so lightly, as if afraid to wake a baby up. As he sits at the edge of my bed waiting for me to say something, for once the charming Finnick Odair, desired by all, looks worn out like he's aged at least 10 years.

"I can't do this Finnick, I just can't." I whisper, tears threatening to fall. But they will not, I will not put Finnick through more pain.

"You can," he says with a determined voice, from where his determination comes from, that I do not know. Perhaps he has more courage to offer somewhere deep inside.

"Promise me you will do everything it takes to come home. Promise me. You're not leaving us. Mags and Annie are waiting for you. They need you. I need you." He tries to appear persuasive, but I can see the desperation in his eyes.

"I will…try." I choke.

I made a promise, but I fear I won't be able to keep it. How can I? Even I can't convince myself with the helplessness in my voice. Surely he knows what the Games are like, brutal and twisted, for he himself went through it years ago. How can he put so much faith in me?

"Good. No going back on your words or you'll grow warts!" He laughs while ruffling my hair. "Good night Fae. Sleep well."

"Goodnight Finnick." I pull the covers over my head as Finnick switches off the lights. But before he could leave I grab hold of his wrist, forcing him to face me.

"Could you stay, just until I fall asleep? It's ok if you don't want though, I just thought maybe…" I mumble while playing with the sheets.

Finnick smiles gently, "Of course I will."

He lays down in bed beside me just like when we were kids. It was one of my favourite times even though we had to squeeze together, seeing how the bed was too small for two over-sized children. Finnick used to make fun of me being scared of the dark, but he never left me to be scared alone. Not back then, and certainly not now.

I close my eyes and dream of two children playing by the beach; laughing as a beautiful woman watched them from afar. They were happy and all was well.

* * *

_"Take it from me, Fate doesn't care most of the time."_  
_― Diana Wynne Jones_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Capitol

**Chapter 4 - The Capitol**

"It's too shabby."

"Not your colour."

"Don't you have something less ghastly?"

I ransacked the entire closet before finding a plain blue dress that gained Finnick's approval. By the time we pull up to the Capitol, I am readily dressed as Finnick had inspected me earlier to make sure I fitted my "image". He still hasn't told me what it is yet. But if he approves of my clothing then I must be somewhere close.

"It's important to smile and wave, but not in an overly affectionate manner. Treat all of this as part of work and don't let them forget you." Finnick reminds me one more time before meeting the crowd. "Even if you're really tiny." He quickly adds while chuckling.

I wasn't sure if he was mocking my appearance or being literal, but since he's done this before I have faith in him -not saying I don't feel offended.

"How exactly am I supposed to act like?" I say, feeling quite confused with his instructions.

"You are the underdog." A grin slowly spreads across his face. "The audience will not figure you out. Appear harmless, yet with fire; make them wonder what you'll do, who you'll be. Intrigue the audience, but stay invisible towards the tributes. In other words, don't pick fights."

"This is all so complicated," I murmur while trying to get my thoughts straight. "What do I train with? Is there any weapon that won't  
flatten me available?"

Finnick senses my desperation and laughs, "Relax. You're good with the throwing knifes, that's something."

"However, I want you to stay focused on the survival skills. Camouflage, starting a fire, finding a water source – whatever that'll keep you alive. Given your size, you're fairly quick and nimble. With the knife you should be able to protect yourself pretty well, but in a closed range combat you'll most probably be overpowered."

"So you're saying I'm going to die."

"Patience, dear sister. That's when your agility comes into picture. Run, hide, and fight only when you need to."

I nod as if all of it made sense, but nothing really does right now.

He walks over to me and bends down to meet my eye, "Just remember to breath, ok? Leave the rest to me."

"Roger that." I give him a salute and he ruffles my head before leaving to finish some final erands.

I look out the window, desperately trying to calm my anxiety filled pumping heart as I replay Finnick's instructions in my head over and over again. After some time, Conner – properly dressed as well – entered the room and hesitated a moment before standing beside me. He too didn't look particularly eager to meet the crowd. In fact, he wasn't only being silent today; he was staring at me as well. The situation got even more uncomfortable for my liking.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask slowly.

The question snaps him awake, and he quickly regains himself. He points towards my head and smiled slightly, "The flower pin. The one on your hair, it's nice,"

I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked. The one who barely speaks to me or even look me in the eye just made a compliment. My hand shot up and gave the said flower a touch before murmuring a quick thanks. It was a precious gift from my mother long ago, and I couldn't help but smile at the memory of her.

"Reminds me of home," I wouldn't have caught his whisper if it wasn't for the silence. As I look over, he was already staring straight out the windows, with all hints of affection wiped clean off his face as if they never existed.

...

I thought I knew what a sea of people meant, seeing how I grew up by the sea and all. But the amount of people standing at the station waiting for us was just unimaginable. They are dying to see the tributes who were going to battle for their entertainment, though I suspect most of them came for Finnick instead. I wave and smile the way Finnick told me to, Conner does the same but with even less enthusiasm.

Finnick disappeares as soon as Conner and I are lead into separate rooms with weird machines. A group of people, clearly from the Capitol with their extreme makeup, heels and hair enter the room after some time. They were chattering away but stopped silent as soon as they see me.

"Oh dear God."

That was all they had to say to make me blush in embarrassment. Surely I didn't look that bad.

"Well... You are different from what we imagined." they shake their heads while walking around and inspecting me from different angles. "But no worrieez my love. With ze' little fixing up ere' and there, you will be all ready." One of them with a strange accent and bright orange hair comforts me.

I am forced to strip, scrubbed with so much soap that my skin feels layers thinner, waxed and hair plucked from my entire body. I wince and swallow back a scream every time a hair is removed from its follicles. Eventually they are done "fixing" me, or so I thought. The work wasn't finish just yet all right; it was just about to begin.

The door swings open and I sit up straight. In walks a short, stumpy woman with hair so colourful, it was as if a mischievous child painted on it. Her hair is a combination of purple, green, pink and many more colours that I can't make out. Her eyes also look a little too big for her small face in my opinion. Nevertheless, I bit down a remark, now wanting to offend her during our first meeting. As I was debating whether to greet her, she saved me the trouble by being the first to speak.

"Crystal, did you put her through procedure?" She turns to her assistant.

"She's all clean and ready."

So they did all the work to make sure I'm not infectious?

"Not too bad, though I prefer the boy more. Clearly a lot of refinement must be done here."

I sigh in relief, at least I'm "not too bad" in her opinion. I'm not used to listening to people judge my appearance; usually they did it behind my back. The way her eyes scrutinizes people makes me fidget.

"Finnick's sister, I presume? Look at you; so much potential wasted. I would imagine better hair at least." She grabs a lock of my hair and twirls it around while clicking her tongue.

"What did you say your name was again?" She pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose while inspecting every strand with great interest.

"Finella," I mumble.

"You're going to have to learn how to speak louder, girl."

"It's Finella, maam." I say a little louder.

She fixes her huge eyes on me again, and continues to inspect me with great attention, tilting my head from one side to another, looking at me from head to toe while making occasional grunts.

Finally she gives me her conclusion, "Well you are not too unpleasing at the very least. Finnick wants me to present you as gentle as possible. To contrast the boy he says. Not what I had in mind but I'll live with it."

"Must I wear a dress?" I dreaded the idea of wearing tight, uncomfortable clothing like the female capitalists.

"I don't see any other options available." she nods.

I give an aspirated sigh, "Great."

"It isn't that bad, don't worry. Everything is easy." Crystal, her assistant pats me on the back gently. "Just do whatever you are asked to do; act however you are instructed to act; and speak whenever you are asked to speak."

_How the hell is that easy?_

"I'm afraid things are often complicated for Odairs. After all, they are rather _unique _specimens." the woman says, eyeing me like a predator. "They don't take instructions too well."

"Now listen here. I will do what must be done but," she jabs a finger at me, "whether you pull it off or not is not my problem. Gentle with grace, but never appear weak. If you do, you'll be the first one slaughtered in the arena. Think you can do that for me love?" she asks with a devilish grin that petrifies me.

It's during times like this, will my voice fail me as I can only nod in fear.

"Good. My name is Ruby. I look forward to working with you."

* * *

_Take it from me, Fate doesn't care most of the time."_  
_― Diana Wynne Jones_


	5. Chapter 5 - Always Watching

**Chapter 5 - Always Watching**

The amount of time I spend strapped to a chair proves just how much I am disapproved by Ruby. The entire prep team work as they try to transform me into a mermaid; or at least look like one.

Ruby wants to make me more grown up looking with the aid of makeup, but I look like an adult stuck in a child's body no matter how hard she tries. Honestly, I tried to warn her from the very beginning, but I guess the Queen of dress up doesn't want to take fashion advice from someone like me. I hope Conner's suffering as much as I am wherever he is now, it's unfair if he gets off the hook easily.

"This might sting a little. Bear with it." one of them say while holding a spray brush.

They paint my pale skin with a eerie blue shimmer, and fit me in a sea blue dress. My dress flows like waves as I move, showing off most of my skin so they draw indigo aquatic designs all over my limbs. I hardly recognize myself when my hair is tied into a loose braid decorated with sea crystals.

As I stare into the mirror, I touch my face gently in awe. All I see is a stranger looking back at me, and she is absolutely beautiful. Not sexy or alluring, but very serene. Her unusually pale skin actually makes her look like an angel.

"Wow." Was that all I could spit out?

"Wow indeed. You were tough work, but ultimately I think we did a good job." Ruby nods.

"Thank you," I wasn't sure why I thanked her, seeing how it was just part of her job.

Ruby opens the door and motions me out, "You're welcome. Now let's go. Remember to smile."

I nod and take a small step forward before my legs flop like jelly. I would have slammed my face at the edge of a table if Ruby hadn't caught me in time. Darn these shoes with heels that can kill.

Ruby rolls her eyes while helping me up, "Dear God, must I teach you how to walk as well?"

...

I feel my teeth chattering as I walk into the main halls. Ruby walks with confidence while I shrivel behind her like a tortoise. She gives me a look of disapproval once and I instantly straighten my posture. Remembering Finnick's words, I put on the best smile I can conjure to hide the fact that I'm dead terrified.

By the chariot, Finnick and Conner stand side by side discussing intently. Finnick seems agitated while Conner explains something to him, making gestures with his hands. Whatever they are talking about, Finnick disapproves of it as he shakes his head with a rather angry glare.

I inhale sharply as my eyes drift from Finnick to Conner, he looks – well how should I say it - different.

He is strapped in a dark blue net-looking cloth, skin tanned to accentuate his muscles which I've never noticed before. His usually neat hair, now cut and tousled made him look "fearless". I fight back a blush rising up to my cheeks and give myself a mental slap. As we slowly approach them, Finnick and Conner instantly drop the subject with an awkward halt. Finnick, who still has traces of a frown turns to face us.

"Ruby, another outstanding job done," he gives her a kiss on the hand like a true gentleman. "I knew I could depend on a capable woman like you."

"Of course, seeing as how it is another Odair, I simply cannot let you down now can I?" She teases, obviously charmed by Finnick.

With the final adjustments and makeup done, Ruby bids us farewell. Finnick, however, stays and help me get on the chariot seeing how I can't even walk straight without falling. As soon as Conner and I are in formation, I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown as my forehead starts sweating and my hands tremble.

"Breathe, Fae." Finnick holds my hand and whispers, "Don't let them intimidate you."

I give a forceful laugh, "Easy for you to say, dear brother. Their glaring eyes aren't on you."

"They once were." He smiles while eyeing the crowd.

"Well look who's all fancied up." a cheeky voice came from behind. I turn to see whose it was, only to find a woman with short hair making her way towards us. She carries her arrogance in her posture, her footsteps, and the way her eyes lay upon us.

"It's nice to finally meet an old friend." Finnick chuckles, "How have you been?"

"Cut the crap, Finnick. We meet every year to send our tributes to their deaths."

Finnick sighs a little, "Yes, it's a real shame we have to meet under such circumstances. However, I'm not going to live through another unfruitful year. At least not this one."

"So I've heard. And this is what you have to offer?" The woman turns to face us instead, inspecting us from head to toe with great detail before her piercing eyes stop at me.

"I knew the Capitol dragged another Odair into the games," she points at me, "but I wasn't expecting this."

"My little sister, Finella," Finnick says, "And this is Conner." He points. Conner nods once to her as a sign of respect while I fidget under her cold stare. There is something about her that makes me cautious and alert.

"She's very different from you, Finnick. Are you sure both of you are related?"

"Positive." He laughs.

I feel my face getting red from her remark - Anger or embarrassment? A little of both.

"Not the best tributes I've seen. But at least they are decently dressed. My stylist is a plain idiot." She cracks her knuckles. "District 7; lumber. All he can think of are trees. Do you have any idea just how badly I want to plant my axe on his face after watching him turn us into trees every year?"

Finnick chuckles while both Conner and I remain silent. She doesn't seem like she's joking to me.

"You haven't change one bit, Jo."

"Neither have you, Finnick." Her voice is stern, disapproving.

"It's part of my charm." Finnick grins with beautiful white teeth.

"Anyways, I came to wish you luck." she ignores his previous statement, "as a fellow acquaintance."

"Do not let your guard down. You know 1 and 2 never play fair."

She throws me one more look, before turning on her heels and walking away, making Finnick shake his head a little while smiling as he watches her leave.

"Meet Johanna Mason, victor from District 7."

...

I sneak peeks around and without doubt the careers stand out as usual. The pair of tributes from District 1 gain my attention right away. Heavily dressed in pure gold, they look one level above us with their eyes fierce. The female, Xaviera, is exceptionally beautiful with sharp angled features. One look and everyone knows she is deadly behind beauty. I feel myself shrivel a little smaller and shudder before looking away.

Finnick left a moment ago after he made sure we were doing alright. "Knock them dead, Fae." he kissed me on the forehead before disappearing into the crowd.

From the corner of my eyes, I see the tributes from District 2 entering the halls with their prep team tolling behind. The male gain everyones attention particularly with his big build, our eyes meet and I immediately look away. I glance at him again slowly, to find him completely still and staring intently at me. I stop breathing and can't help but notice a small smirk spread across his face. He made me scoot closer to Conner in fear.

"Look straight ahead and stop staring." Conner murmur into my ears.

"I wasn't staring!" I whisper back urgently.

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, the whole world can see that. Maybe you should wipe the saliva off your mouth first?"

I nudge him in the gut; it clearly didn't have any effect towards him because he didn't even flinch. Despite Conner's advice, I felt my eyes tearing away back to the mysterious boy who now stands in his chariot. He is well built, skin toned with sandy hair and blue eyes that are both mischievous and dangerous. He turns abruptly and looks around as if he knows someone is looking. His eyes; there wasn't a hint of friendliness in them. I can feel danger radiating from them and fear slowly crippling up my bones.

"Ari. Stop fooling around." The female tribute beside him sounds stern. They look very much alike except for her eyes; Hers were green instead of blue like his.

The boy – Ari – ignores her and continues searching till his eyes meet mine. A smug smile which made it obvious how he sighted me as a weakling slowly spreads across his face. I feel fear turning into anger, a scared face quickly replaced by a defying look. Who was he to look down upon me? My eyes are stinging as I glare, but I push through it. He looks to the ground and laughs a little louder this time, mostly to himself. When his laughter finally died away, he shakes his head once more before turning away from me.

I heave in frustration, frustrated with the stranger whom I just signed a death wish with, and also with myself for not acting properly. Conner watches closely, with his lips tightened into a straight line.

"Keep your act up, they are_ always _watching." He says grimly. I immediately plaster a smile back onto my face, feeling stupid for getting worked up over nothing.

The doors swings open and our chariots move forward. The crowd instantly erupts into cheers as they officially meet the tributes for the first time. Caesar Flickerman was busy commentating about how the outfits match our Districts, and how eager he was to interview us. I felt a little woozy as the horses gallop forward and would surely have fallen off the chariot if it wasn't for Conner. He reaches out and grabs hold of my hand before I embarrasse myself. I make a mental note that I like him a little better now, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

After what seemed like a million years, we finally pull up in front of President Snow as he makes his grand speech. All the while the president spoke, his eyes seem to be focused on me and I fidget once more, my hands gripping the hems of my dress tightly. Luckily Conner stands solid still beside me and I find a source of comfort, not much, but enough to keep me standing.

"…and may the odds be ever, in your favour. Happy Hunger Games." As President Snow finishes his speech, the crowd applauds once more.  
The anthem plays, but I hear nothing but my own quivering heart.

This is it. It has officially begun. We are all going to die soon, and there is absolutely nothing we can do about it.

* * *

_"Take it from me, Fate doesn't care most of the time."_  
_― Diana Wynne Jones_


End file.
